Season 2
Season 2 was the second game of Humans vs. Zombies held at DigiPen Institute of Technology. It began on Monday, January 31, 2011, and lasted until Friday, February 4, 2011. The season ended with the Zombie Horde claiming victory over the Human Resistance during the Friday Night Finale. Approximately 70 students participated in Season 2, nearly 40 which were Zombies by Friday night. Overview Season 2 took into consideration a number of administrative lessons learned during Season 1, while also introducing a few new elements to the game. It was the first season to utilize a Passive Mission to bring more players outside on Day 1, and was the first season to offer Mission Rewards for Zombies. The game lasted an entire week of classes, and came to a standard ending with a Friday Night Finale. Monday (Day 1) Monday featured DigiPen HvZ's first ever Passive Mission. Players were charged with locating four separate data discs: three hidden around the DigiPen campus, and one on the Original Zombie herself. The mission, however, was facilitated after Resistance Leader Adrian Orszulak led a group of Humans to DigiPen campus at 2:00am on Monday morning. After an hour of searching and patrolling, the team had collected all three of the hidden data discs, leaving little to be done the following day. By the end of the day, the Humans were able to make due without locating the fourth disc on the Original Zombie, and deciphered the correct credentials needed to access an email account. The mission was completed at 8:01pm, and the Humans were rewarded with an email account needed to receive mission objectives for the rest of the week. Despite this victory, the Humans continued to pursue the Original Zombie's whereabouts, until capturing her at approximately 8:30pm. The Original Zombie reported 4 kills on Monday, with a total of approximately 6 Zombies by the end of the day. Tuesday (Day 2) Tuesday featured an Active Mission, which required the Human Resistance to defend ten separate points around the DigiPen complex simultaneously. The Humans successfully deployed players to each of the ten points, and completed the mission at approximately 8:15pm. This victory resulted in the Humans gaining the ability to use Extended Magazines for the rest of the week. Panic struck, however, as two members of the Human Resistance had been tagged prior to the mission, and were still in the Turning Phase. Immediately after capturing the team's mission objective, the two tagged Humans officially spawned as Zombies, and killed two nearby unsuspecting Humans. There was a total of approximately 12 Zombies by the end of the day on Tuesday. Wednesday (Day 3) Wednesday was the first Active Mission in whichthumb|right|300px|Footage taken during Season 2, Day 3. the Zombies were also given a specific objective. Humans were charged with following a trail of riddles from point to point around the DigiPen complex. The Zombie Horde was also given a similar task, but with different clues leading to each location. The Zombies successful completed their mission at approximately 8:15pm, leaving the Human Resistance in a state of confusion, and earning Spitter Balls for the Zombie Horde. The Moderator Team also rewarded the Human Resistance with Vaccines, in apology for the confusion. There was a total of approximately 18 Zombies by the end of the day on Wednesday. Thursday (Day 4) Thursday was the busiest day during Season 2, featuring two separate Active Missions. The heightened involvement on Thursday was due to the classes being cancelled that day, opening up more time for play. The first Active Mission required Humans to defend four separate points around the DigiPen campus for a period of time. The mission was completed with little to no interference from the Zombie Horde, and by holding all four points the Humans prevented the Horde from gaining extra Spitter Balls to use during the week. The second Active Mission requiring the Human Resistance to capture a Zombie VIP known as the Witch and return it to the safe zone without killing it. The Human Resistance attempted to lure the Witch out from the darkened path at the Trailhead, but ultimately admitted defeat after being ambushed along the path. The mission ended at approximately 8:45pm after a group of Humans approached the Witch from behind, and quickly lured it back to the safe zone without a struggle. The Humans were rewarded with the ability to use Electric Weapons for the remainder of the week. There was a total of approximately 26 Zombies by the end of the day on Thursday. Friday (Day 5) The Friday Night Finale was a two-phase Active Mission. During Phase I, Humans were tasked with collecting construction objects from various locations around the DigiPen complex, as well as collecting an instruction booklet from a specific Zombie by the nickname of "Sparkles". Phase II required the Humans to then construct a scale model at a construction post, using the found pieces and instruction booklet. The Human Resistance split into a number of groups to collect the missing pieces, and after about 35 minutes of hunting, had collected all of the construction pieces as well as the instruction booklet on how to assemble the model. The Humans regrouped in the safe zone before proceeding back outside to construct the model. Once outside, the Humans proceeded to the designated construction post, but were ambushed along the way, resulting in the death of Adrian Orszulak. The remaining Humans held the construction post for about 10 more minutes before being overwhelmed. The Zombie celebration following the attack was interrupted momentarily when Resistance Leader Kevin Katona - who had been presumed dead earlier in the mission - led a team of the last three Humans to make a final stand against the Horde. Sheehan and the remaining Humans were killed at approximately 9:10pm, marking the end of Season 2.